fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Crossing: Good Times
Animal Crossing: Good Times is the fifth main title of the Animal Crossing series released in 2015 for the New Nintendo 3DS. In this game, the player character lives in a rural village populated with anthropomorphic animals after leaving their old town in search of new discoveries and experiences. The game was first released in Japan on August 5, 2015, and later released in other countries near the end of August. Gameplay Starting Off In this game, the player takes control of a villager moving to a new town where their best friend, Zia (if male villager) or Xander (if female villager). You start off the game riding on a train to your new home, talking to your best friend over the phone. Zia: EEE! I'm so excited you're finally getting to move into my town!/Xander: Hey, glad to hear you're finally on your way here. Zia: So, I assume you'll be here soon, right?! Oh, please say yes. I really want to see you after all this time!/Xander: I expect to see you soon. All of the villagers have been wanting to meet you. Zia: Well, I have to get everything ready for your arrival. I know you'll love staying here. Toodaloo!/Xander: I should start getting ready for your arrival. I hope you'll like staying when you get here. After getting off the phone, the train stops to pick up more people at the train station. Rover walks onto the train, sitting down across from the player and introducing himself. He notices that he's never seen you around, and asks what brings you on a train ride. He will then ask you 3 other questions, and depending on how you answered them determines the face you will have at the beginning of the game. Getting To Town Characters This game introduced two new species for regular villagers: echidna and fox. The echidna villagers have similar designs to the hedgehog sisters Mabel, Sable, and Labelle, but do not have as many quills which are longer. They also have no ears. The fox villagers have similar models to Redd, except having open eyes and more rounded faces. Unlike most animal crossing games, there is already a human character living in the town who is your best friend. They are the mayor of the town, and make you their assistant to help improve the town. Reese and Cyrus the alpacas reappear in this game, owning a new shop on Main Street still named "Re-Tail". Nook and Lyle are part of the HHA real estate team, helping the player improve their house with upgrades and design. The Able Sisters are back as well, merging the accessory shop with the clothing shop. Timmy and Tommy are still in charge of the Nookling Store. A new NPC, Tina Nook, is the sister of Tom Nook and mother of Timmy and Tommy, who now owns the flower shop instead of Leif. Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:Nikki-Kaji's Articles Category:Fan Games Category:Animal Crossing (series) Category:2015 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Life Simulation Games Category:Sequels